moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: First Contact - Extras
This article contains details of all minor and otherwise unnamed characters that die throughout the course of the ''First Contact ''film. *As Starfleet engages the Borg in the Typhon Sector, the Enterprise bridge crew are listening to the fleet's comm chatter. Several ships are heavily damaged and others destroyed in the first few seconds of the battle. *Over the radio chatter, someone announces that the starship ''Lexington ''has suffered 96 fatalities and another 22 wounded. *Shortly before the Enterprise joins the battle against the Borg, the USS Defiant has suffered heavy damage and most of its crew are dead. *Commander Riker reports that the flagship commanded by Admiral Hayes has been destroyed. The admiral himself, however, survives the battle as he appears in a number of episodes of ''Star Trek: Voyager ''set after the events of this film. *Two more Starfleet ships are destroyed by the Borg cube as Picard observes the battle on-screen. *The Borg cube is destroyed when Starfleet coordinates their fire on a heavily damaged section of the ship. As the cube explodes, another Starfleet vessel is destroyed as it is engulfed in the cube's explosion. *When the Enterprise pursues the Borg sphere that emerged from the cube before its destruction, they follow it through a temporal vortex leading back to the 21st century. When the ship is caught in a temporal wake, the crew see that the Borg assimilate Earth in the past; the atmosphere has been irrepparably polluted, the continents have been reformed and the planet's population consists of 9 billion Borg drones. The Enterprise travels all the way back through the vortex to stop the Borg's conquest. *When the Borg emerge in the 21st century, they initiate their plan to prevent humanity's First Contact event by bombarding Zefram Cochrane's missile complex in Montana. Cochrane and his co-pilot Lily Sloane survive the attack but a large number of people in the area are killed in the attack. *When the Enterprise emerges from the temporal vortex, it unloads a volley of torpedoes and destroys the Borg sphere attacking the planet. Because the Enterprise's shields and sensors are down, several Borg beam aboard before their ship explodes and go undetected for several minutes until they start assimilating the ship. *In the Engineering bay, Ensign Porter investigates the malfunctioning environmental controls and looks inside a Jeffries tube to find the source of the problem. Porter is ambushed by the Borg and assimilated. *Ensign Eiger hears Porter scream and goes into the Jeffries tube to find out what's wrong, but the Borg assimilate her too. *As Picard and several other crew members investigate Deck 16, they encounter other Enterprise crewmen who have undergone the first stage of assimilation and are being led away by Borg drones to have their augmentations complete. *After the crew try and force their way into Engineering, the Borg take notice and start advancing on them. A drone emerges from its alcove to attack Worf, but Worf slams the butt of his phaser rifle against the drone's head and kills it. *Worf and the other crew members start firing on the advancing Borg drones. During planning, Worf stated that the phasers' rotating frequencies would allow for twelve shots before the Borg's body shields adapt, so at most twelve drones were killed by phaser fire in the first confrontation. *After the Borg adapt to the phasers, Worf kills another drone by beating it around the head with his rifle. *Picard tries to force open the door to Engineering, but the door opens only for more Borg to emerge. One reaches for Picard, but Data grabs it and snaps its neck. *A crewman tries to beat down a Borg drone by slamming his phaser rifle into the drone's stomach. The drone is unfazed and retaliates by slamming its bionic arm into the crewman's chest and seems to kill him instantly. *Another crewman is pulled off a ladder by a Borg drone. The fall wouldn't have killed him but he was likely killed or assimilated off-screen. *Another ensign is about to crawl into a Jeffries tube, but is picked up by a Borg drone that injects his neck with an assimilation tubule. Just before Picard enters a crawlspace, he sees the ensign pleading for help as the Borg nanoprobes visibly spread through his veins. As an act of mercy, Picard draws a phaser and shoots the ensign before he can fall under Borg control. *During a montage of the Borg's takeover of the Enterprise, a crewman is re-configuring his phaser rifle as a drone advances on him. However, the ensign is grabbed from behind by another drone. *A group of Enterprise crew members shoot two Borg drones, but many more advance on them and adapt to the phaser frequency. Likely the entire group was assimilated. *Several assimilated crew members are waiting in line to be fully implanted. One man on a surgical table has a prosthetic arm attached and a woman is fitted with an eye implant. *Another Enterprise team force open a locked door, only to find many Borg drones marching out of the darkness. The team's fate is not shown but they are probably all assimilated. *Picard and Lily hide in the holodeck, activating a 20th century era gangster program. Having shut off the holodeck's safety protocols, Picard takes a tommy-gun from a mobster and shoots two drones dead. One of the drones is revealed to have been an Enterprise crewman and Picard takes his neuro-processor implant to find out what the Borg are doing. *When Data tries to escape from Engineering, he punches out a Borg drone and kills it in one hit. *During the deflector dish scene, Lt. Hawk shoots an advancing Borg drone. However, he shoots the drone twice and the second shot could have been used on another Borg before they all adapted. *Picard shoots out an oxygen conduit beneath the foot of an advancing Borg drone. When the conduit ruptures, the gas pushes the drone off of the ship's hull and out into space. *Worf engages a Borg drone in combat using a Klingon ''mek'leth ''sword. He severs one of the drone's arms then cuts through its collar. However, in its death throes, the drone's other arm swoops down and cuts through the leg of Worf's environmental suit. Worf manages to reseal his suit by taking the drone's severed arm which was still hanging on by a long black cable, tying the cable around the tear. *After the deflector dish's mag-locks are released, the Borg's interplexing beacon drifts into space with the surviving drones still clinging on to it. Worf then fires his phaser rifle at the severed particle emitter and it detonates, obliterating all the drones holding on to it. *In the final confrontation in Engineering, Data ruptures a plasma coolant tank. The coolant liquefies the flesh of all the Borg who get caught in the gas cloud. *When the Borg Queen dies, every Borg on the Enterprise dies with her as their minds are connected to her, the feedback from her death overloading their neural implants and killing them instantly. Category:Extras Category:Star Trek: First Contact